An image processing apparatus such as a fax machine and a copying machine includes operation keys and a display. When changing any setting of the image processing apparatus, a setting change menu is displayed on the display. A user changes the setting by operating the operation keys with viewing the menu. By changing the setting, for example, the direction of paper is changed or the printing magnification is varied.
On the other hand, when changing an embedded program of the image processing apparatus or adding a program thereto, a removable storage medium (removable memory) such as a USB memory is used. That is, a removable memory that stores a new program is connected to the image processing apparatus. Then, the image processing apparatus reads the new program from the removable memory and rewrites the embedded program. Moreover, when changing embedded parameters (settings of the size or direction of paper) for a lot of image processing apparatuses, a removable memory that stores new parameters is connected to the image processing apparatus. Then, the image processing apparatuses read the new parameters and rewrite the embedded parameters, thereby facilitating the operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-117778 discloses a USB device having a firmware rewriting function.